Present large wind turbine generator blades are designed slim to protect blades against maximum wind speed. However, most of the times, wind speed is not maximal. Present equipments fail to collect as much wind energy as they supposedly to collect with wider blades.
Prior art: Holland, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,013) “Self-adjusting wind power machine”.